poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathalie Sancoeur
Nathalie Sancoeur is the character from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Appearance Physical appearance Nathalie stands at an average adult height. She has pale skin, dull blue eyes, and black hair with the left side of her head that is dyed a dark pink or red color. Her hair is pulled back into a bun with the hair on top, while a piece hanging over her face. Civilian attire Nathalie has glasses with black and red striped frames and she wears periwinkle eyeshadow. She wears a red turtleneck sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants and black medium-heel shoes. She also has round creamy-white earrings. As Mayura Mayura's eyes have pink irises and scleras that are pink which fade into dark indigo, and there is black liner around her eyes, resembling glasses. Her skin is a light indigo and her hair is dark blue, and part of it curls up underneath her left eye. She wears a peacock-feather-like cocktail hat, which is blue and tear-shaped with a light pink mark in the center and a light blue, translucent veil over her right eye. She wears a blue dress with a fuzzy black collar and sleeves that end in a point on the back of her hand. The dress appears to have a set hexagonal texture, as well as a Peacock Miraculous in the center. The bottom of the dress has a front-slit skirt, and the end of the skirt has rounded points with dark blue, light-pink-centered spots, resembling a peacock's tail feathers. The rounded points are edged with translucent light blue material. Underneath the dress, she has translucent indigo tights that are opaque from the knees down, making the opaque section resemble high-heeled boots. She also holds a blue hand fan. As Catalyst Catalyst has periwinkle skin. Over her head, while leaving her mouth exposed, she wears a black helmet with a red visor with black edges and a red spike pointing towards the back of her head. Catalyst also wears a black dress suit with stiff shoulders, including a dark red front and swan neck collar that features a red downward-arrow-shaped section in the center. The sleeves cover her entire arms, with the tips of her fingers fading into red. Also, Catalyst has pocket-like ridges on each side of her hips, and her pant legs come down to her feet, having red high-heels, soles, and tips. Personality Nathalie is a serious and formal woman who works very diligently as Gabriel Agreste's assistant. She has a cold and distant demeanor as she doesn't openly show her emotions around others most of the time. Her will is strong, remaining unfazed when persons of greater authority like Audrey Bourgeois yelled at her, knowing the latter couldn't actually affect her and smiled with satisfaction after the event. Objective, sensible, and understanding, Nathalie is able to reason with both Gabriel and Adrien whenever they are acting inconsiderately or emotionally, sometimes in relation to each other. While not warm, she can be cordial and polite. Although she doesn't usually openly show it, Nathalie desires what is best for the Agreste family and often hopes that Gabriel would pass more time with Adrien instead of acting as a villain. However, her concern is limited to the Agreste family only and she doesn't seem to care about the other Parisians' well-being. In fact, Nathalie obeys Gabriel's orders and helps him with his plans with fierce dedication and loyalty, no matter how morally wrong they are, so he could accomplish his goal and thus finish his time as Hawk Moth. She takes sadistic joy in fooling the heroes into thinking they can win. Even though she has a cool and calm demeanor, Nathalie can lose her temper on occasion and would disregard any detrimental consequences as a result. She can get frustrated by the fact that her boss is failing and even goes as far as letting herself be harmed in order to success, which actually make many plans successful. Despite this, Nathalie admits that the job is sometimes too much. As shown in "Ladybug", Nathalie apparently sees the sentimonsters she creates as Mayura as beings who only do her bidding, having no remorse when it comes to killing the titular sentimonster when it was convenient for her. Trivia *Nathalie Sancoeur will make an appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. *Nathalie Sancoeur will make an appearance in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. *Nathalie Sancoeur will be one of the characters from Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. *In season three of Miraculous, Nathalie possess the Peacock Miraculous and became Mayura. Gallery Mayura_Square.png|As Mayura 5a558d516b2576a0a945c02ba96a0fd2eadb8bfar1-690-388v2_uhq.jpg|As Catalyst Category:Females Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:VILLAINS Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney villainess Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Miraculous holders Category:Female Characters Category:Former heroes Category:Indigo Characters Category:Adults Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Peacock Miraculous holders Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Secondary Characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Minions Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters voiced by Sabrina Weisz Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Disney Villainesses Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Barney's Allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Coworkers characters Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Thomas's Adventures villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Long Hair Characters Category:Characters who have glasses Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Illness Characters Category:Miraculous Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures villains Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Good characters Category:Bad characters Category:Assistants Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Scarlet Akumatized Villains